forsakenempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Praetorian War
The Praetorian War occured after Kodia Vakiiel stepped down from his position as Emperor and the royal honor went to Vulpes Inculta. Many events happened during this period, and many still haunt the survivors of this bloody conflict to this day, Day one of 1st Light -( January 1st)- The High Council is completely wiped out in the largest assassination of Monovian history, leading to chaos within the Empire. 19 of 1st Light- Spies acting on behalf of the state inform the Emperor of the Praetorian plans to secede and wage war on the Empire. 17th of Sufferance( February 17th)- Remaining Devakian forces still hostile to the Empire exterminated. 23th of Sufferance- Public outrage over lack of power/food/water/wages/ leads to riots within Delatrax. 27th of Sufferance- Martial law declared. Curfew, food/water rationing is instated. All education and banking services suspended, as well as transporation between districts. 1st of Viserys- Monovan government declares secession illegal, as well as shuts down Praetorian Centers. Refuses to recognize Praetorian Guard as organization, outlawed. ( During this time many Praetorian members were assassinated, and an underground war was being fought between the WOLF and the seperatists.) 4th of Viserys( June 4th)- Immediately following the overthrow of the Water/Wind governments, Nation of Praetoria declared. 5th of Tribute ( July 5th)- Praetorian currency, State Motto, State Flag, and Government officials replaced with indivuals more open to Praetorian methods. ( Many had no gov. experience whatsoever.) 7th of Tribute- The bombing of Skarro ( Newly proclamed Praetorian capital) leads to open warfare between the two nations. 9th of Tribute- Seperatists/Loyalist forces clash all borders, with the Empire pushing the Seperatists back dozens of miles within the first days of fighting. (Except the Shadow district, which was currently fighting its own civil war at the time and was forced into fighting two wars at once, as well as sending aid to the Empire) 12th of Tribute- Praetorian forces manage to halt the Empire advance. 7E 1st of Raven's Call ( October)- The ability to manipulate the common elements ( Bending) is reported by members of the Rofutee and Inculta families, kept a secret by the Empire. 7E 19th of Raven's call- All benders are drafted into the military. 7E 21st of Raven's Call- Praetorian military launches nuclear strikes at Shadow District in attempt to completely subdue the already war-torn region. 7E 2nd of Last Light ( December)- Shadow district government overthrown following the Battle of Mournhold. Shadow Resistance formed, survivors relocate to Blacklight caverns. 7E 31st of Last Light- The Shadow District's Loyalists exterminate majority of Praetorian rule. 7E 3rd of 1st Light- Shadow District government and military reforms, seizes control of all Praetorian constucted WMDs, Factories, and prison camps. 7E 5th of 1st Light- Shadow government launches entire nuclear arsenal at Skarro, as well as other strategic areas. 7E 7th of 1st Light- Mainland Empire forces march on Skarro following rapid adavances. 7E 17th of 1st Light- Skarro falls to the Empire. 7E 19th of 1st Light- Praetoria surrenders to the Empire. Praetorian diehards continue fighting in small pockets throughout the country. 29th of 1st Light- Praetoria dismantled, high ranking officials and officers put on trial for war crimes. 30th of 1st Light- All praetorian militants smashed with no chance of surrender. Officers/soldiers/officials tried and found guilty of war crimes are hanged. ( Hangings personally delivered by the Shadow District). 31st of 1st Light- Reconstruction begins.